


Shining Star and Waxing Moon

by bee_boyzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_boyzz/pseuds/bee_boyzz
Summary: Dream is a guitarist and singer on tour through Europe. When one of his shows lands him in London he runs into someone who works at the venue who he just cant take his eye off.George works at a London venue up in the lights, he never meets the performers until one day he bumps into a man who catches his mind.check out @/_rosesoul_ on tiktok for what sparked this fic!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for any typos, no ones proof reading and I'm dyslexic and type fast. Enjoy!!

“ughhhhhh” he groaned “this bus is the most uncomfortable place to sleep” the tall man stretched out to almost his full height, practically hitting his blond head on the ceiling. The man’s name is Clay but to almost everyone he’s known as Dream, a singer songwriter and guitarist who’s currently on a tour through Europe.

  
“I don’t know what you expected you’re freakishly tall dude” his best friend, and basically a groupie for him, (he just hangs out and sometimes helps move stuff) said sitting on the couch in the front of the bus. They have been touring together for three years at this point and it had always been the same. Dream is too tall for the bus, they get to a venue, and the meet and greet after is full of girls who desperately wish they could go on just one date with him. Fans always assumed he was just straight, or at least bisexual. Dream and his friend, who’s name is Nick but due to an incident during the first tour everyone refers to him as sapnap, always make so many jokes about how many girls swoon over him. While he was attracted to women, he preferred men and seeing how many girls would come up to him and say how much they love him while he awkwardly stands there nodding is one of sapnap’s favorite things.

  
“how long till we get to the venue?” Dream asked flopping onto the couch grabbing a bag of chips as his brunch

  
“like ten minutes, you slept for so long.”

  
“oh damn, that is long” and with that they fell to silence for the rest of the ride. Every now and then sapnap would show some funny tweet or tiktok to dream. The bus slowly came to a stop and they heard the commotion of fans outside. If it were possible fans would line up weeks in advance to get spots closest to the stage. They were obsessed to say the least.

“ready for the mob?” sapnap said while collecting some of the items he takes into the venues with him, including plenty of snacks.

  
“never.” Dream giggled back, doing the same and opening the bus door. He was immediately hit with bright lights and a lot of fans shouting. He slung his guitar in its case around his shoulder and gave them a friendly smile and wave, incredibly aware of the cameras and how he was still in his pajamas. Once they made it into the venue and away from eyes. The manager showed them to their dressing room, well Dream’s, sapnap isn’t technically apart of the touring artist so he doesn’t get one. Dream quickly changed into one of his many concert outfits, black skinny jeans with some suspender like things hanging off his hips, plus a short sleeve sweatshirt which was as good as a crop top and this point.

  
“I’m going to wander around, see you in a bit” Dream said walking out of the dressing room. As he wandered around, he started thinking about tonight’s show. Especially the meet and greet after. He loved his fans, truly, but no one can put up with swooning forever. He really appreciates his fans and every now and then he would meet a very attractive fan, but after a few bad situations he had promised sapnap he won’t date fans anymore because he was so tired of dealing with a broken-hearted dream. While lost in his thoughts he ran into someone much shorter than him who was carrying some wires and lightbulbs. The smaller fell to the ground with a sound of discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

“oh shit!” he shouted as the smaller fell to the ground, the lightbulbs shattered as they scattered across the ground, “Jesus I’m so so sorry I wasn’t paying attention, uhhh oh god do you have a broom, god do you need more? Are you okay?” Dream rambled

“ouh” the smaller man made a sound as he hit the ground, he sat dazed as he listened to the taller scramble to try and help, “oh, I’m, I’m okay. Ya there’s a broom down the hall and some more light bulbs in a cupboard” Something about the man’s accent grabbed Dream’s attention. Sure, he was in London and everyone here but him and sapnap had accents, but something about the small man on the ground was just, different.

“I’m so sorry….” He trailed off obviously looking for a name.

“George, I’m George.” He answered, finally getting up on his feet. _Oh god_. Dream thought, the man, George, only came up to his chin at most. Dream thought he was one of the prettiest people he’s ever seen, and he was standing inches away from him.

“well, you said there’s a broom at the end of the hall. Let’s go get that before someone steps on this mess” Dream said looking over his shoulder at the smaller boy while walking down the hall. George was stunned, he worked up with the lights and sound boards, so he never really ran into anyone around. He’d never met many of the performers, he was oddly excited he’d met todays musician. The singer had something about him, charisma, and a lot of it. He was cut out of his thoughts when he almost bumped into the taller again.

“Oh sorry, I’m just assuming this is the closet you meant,” He said reaching for the handle, “its locked.” He said after shaking the door that wouldn’t budge.

“Oh ya, it automatically locks, so no randos like you steal anything” George joked, as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Dream reached in and grabbed the broom and dustpan.

“where are the light bulbs you ne-“ he was cut off in the middle of his sentence by someone calling his name

“Clay!! Clay!!” sapnap called from the end of the hall. _Clay, that’s a lovely name._ George thought, only just learning the man’s name.

“Wait! There’s glass be careful” Dream said knowing sapnap would somehow hurt himself on it. He watched him hilariously dodge around the glass and run up to the two.

“you were wandering around forever, thought some crazy fan kidnapped you or something.” He finished. Completely oblivious to George’s presence. As sapnap caught his breath George threw a confused glance at Dream. It never crossed George’s mind that he was actually one of the famous musicians that performed there. They had people perform all the time but very rarely was it someone properly famous.

“No, I was just talking with George!” Dream replied happily, putting a hand on George’s shoulder. The smaller tensed under the touch, He wasn’t used to strangers touching him. When Dream’s hand landed on his shoulder however, he had that feeling of static when your hand falls asleep spread through his shoulder and chest. George took the broom from Dream’s hand

“you seem busy, I can handle it, thank you!” He said, wanting to get out of the awkward and scary situation. “It was nice meeting you! What’s your job here maybe I can find you later” Dream replied, not wanting to leave his newfound, friend, ya just friend.

“I work up in the lights but I’m on the stage making sure everything is right most of the time.”

“Okay Dream come on” sapnap dragged on, while tugging on Dream’s arm to pull him away. Dream just smiled happily and waved at George as he reluctantly walked away with sapnap. Wow, George just thought, wait, dream, that’s familiar. That was all the short brunette thought as he swept up the glass and headed to his booth at the top of the stage room.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back was pretty quiet. Dream was still in his thoughts about the boy he had run into.

“Alright! What’s up?” Sapnap broke the silence, tired of walking quietly next to his best friend, wondering what was in his thoughts.

“George, that guy I met”

“Dream, we’ve talked about the people we meet on tour.” Sapnap said, referring to a talk they had the last time Dream had gotten his heart-broken by a girl he’d met during the last tour. He’d realized maybe they like him because he’s famous and not because he’s a good, and romantic boyfriend.

“Okay ya, but he’s different! I don’t think he knows who I am and if he does, he doesn’t care! He called me a “rando” dude, no creepy fan would give that little of a shit about who I am!” the singer defended. He really liked George, at least from what he’d seen and heard from him.

“I will let this pass, if you promise, to understand you might get hurt and I’m not willing to deal with that shit.” Sapnap said holding out his pinky, obviously wanting Dream to pinky promise him that. Dream hooked his pinky around Sapnap’s and gave a sound of agreement. He was happy Sapnap wasn’t going to try and stop him from getting to know the techie. Even though he wouldn’t have, he understands the control he has and respects it, he just loves Dream and doesn’t want unnecessary harm to come to his friend.

“Excuse me, sirs.” A young miss said, the sound of clicking stopping as she stood in front of them, “we need you for some sound check and things like that.”

“oh yes, of course.” Dream said and followed behind her towards the stage room, sapnap trailing a little bit behind.

As they entered the stage room Dream was met with a lot of eyes, many workers were there getting everything set up. Including some people on the stage working on the lights, George was up there seemingly directing everyone and talking into a headset. _Oh, wow he’s pretty up there_ , Dream thought. He jumped up on the stage giving a nice wave and smile towards George, not wanting to interrupt him tell people what they need to do.

“Thank you, Evelyn!” George said before the lady that led the boys to this room walked away, “okay so what I need from you is to just sing like a verse of a song into the mic and then play a bit on your guitar so we can make sure everything works” _oh my god he’s really pretty when he’s working_ , was the only thing Dream could think.

“Oh ya! Definitely.” Dream replied being handed an earpiece. He took it and put the box in his pocket, which was difficult considering how tight his pants were. He walked up to the mic and looked towards George to be given the okay to start doing his thing. George gave a thumbs up and dream just started doing some voice warmups and singing some lines from a few of his songs. _Why the fuck does he sing so good_ George thought as Dream did the mic check. Dream stopped and turned back to George who realized he was staring.

“Okay great! Could you, like, play a riff on your guitar or something to check the amps and make sure you don’t break some poor girls’ ears.” _I like his humor_ Dream mused. The blond grabbed his guitar and put it on, ready to try and impress the small man he’s become infatuated with. After George gave him a thumbs up he started to play a riff from one of his songs, technically it wasn’t difficult but to someone who doesn’t play guitar it looks really cool.

“Idiot” George mumbled and rolled his eyes when he realized what Dream was doing. The man was trying awfully hard not to smile, he liked dream as a friend, ‘just a friend nothing else, why would you say something like that?’ Is probably what he’d say if you were to ask him such a thing. George isn’t a fan of fame, he thought it odd and concerning.

“Okay thank you! That’s all we needed you can head back to your dressing room now.” George said after everything was adjusted to be just right for the crowd later.

“aww, I was hoping to hang out with you a bit more Georgie.” The taller flirted. George turned red immediately and just laughed at the man.

“sorry bud, but I’ve got a job that requires more than just looking pretty and waiting for venue staff to tell you what to do.” _Oh, fuck me, I called him pretty._ George thought, as he saw the realization on Dream’s face. _Holy shit he called me pretty._ The blond got overly excited but tried not to show it.

“Yo! Can we get lunch dreamy!” Sapnap shouted from where the audience would be. He never called Dream, Dreamy, he was trying to wingman but at the same time satisfy his never-ending hunger. Dream apologized to George and threw a middle finger at sapnap as he jumped down to go get lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

George sat down in the light and sound booth, getting to work on what things he still needed to be done before tonight. He heard the booth door open but paid no attention to whoever it was.

“Ohhh Georgie” Evelyn teased, obviously having overheard Dream bestow the nickname upon him earlier.

“That’s not my name Eve, you know that, we’ve worked together for five years.” George grumbled disliking the name. Dream was a flirt, that was one of the most obvious things you could say about him.

“You didn’t seem to hate it when that singer boy called you it.” Evelyn responded sitting down in a foldable chair in the corner. She wasn’t entirely wrong, George hadn’t entirely hated when Dream had called him that, but no way in hell was anyone about to acknowledge it, and definitely not George.

“I actually did hate it.”

“Your red face said otherwise”

“It was a red face of shock and anger Evelyn. Why are you pushing so much?

“Because I want to see you happy, and I think your hiding a little crush on the singer for tonight.”

“Eve, listen, even if I did have a crush on him, which I do not, he’s a flirt, and has so many girls swooning over him constantly, and he’s probably straight. I wouldn’t stand a chance, plus if he’s not straight, why would he like some dude he met on tour for less than 24 hours.” George reasoned, internally trying to convince himself that he didn’t at least have a minor crush on the popstar. How could he ‘he’s most likely straight and I’m just a sound designer’ is what George would’ve said had he been pried on the subject further. As George had said, Evelyn and him had worked together for five years at this point so she knew when to stop. She set some papers down next to the brunette. She quietly walked out of the room, probably to go get a coffee or some ice cream. George wasn’t mad at her, more mildly upset, bet George was George and by the time she came back he’d be back to his cheery self

Sapnap had chosen a pizza place for lunch. Dream was still caught up in his mind about the techie he had bumped into.

“Okay! You’ve barely touched your pizza dude, what’s up, I know you. You love pizza, it’s like your favorite, what’s going on.” Sapnap said around a mouthful of pepperoni. Dream was snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from the table for the first time in minutes.

“What?” Dream said, taking a moment to buffer, “oh ya, I’m fine, sorry.” He finally took the first bite of his pizza. Almost immediately getting lost in thought again before Sapnap snapped his fingers right in front of his face.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, ya, the guy we met. The light and sound guy.” Dream said wistfully, obviously only half present in the conversation.

“Jesus man you must really be down bad.” Sapnap chuckled as he stuffed his face with more pizza

“He called me pretty Nick.” Dream only used Sapnap’s real name in private or if it was serious, and they weren’t at home right now. Sapnap just nodded and took another bite of pizza when all of a sudden, they heard their names being called from a few tables over. _Oh god_ , the two thought at the same time, they were fans. While they loved them, sometimes you just want a few slices of good pizza without having to take pictures with anyone. They kindly spoke to them and took pictures before they started their short walk back to the venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, I'm working on making them longer but the story is set in a time frame less than 24 hours and that's hard to work with. Thank you for Reading so far!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a later update, but hears chap 5!!

When the pair of boys got back to the venue there were even more fans waiting in line> Knowing a lot of them were probably going to be at the meet and greet they didn’t stop to take pictures, just smiled and waved and headed back into their safety net away from cameras. They both flopped onto the couches in their dressing room. It was still a good few hours till the fans would be let in. Almost as soon as his head hit the couch Sapnap fell asleep. Dream decided to go find George, _this is becoming a problem,_ he thought as he stood up to find him, _I’m obsessed aren’t I_ , the boy asked as if someone could answer. He quietly walked towards the stage room where George said he’d be for most the time, the only sound where his boots clicking on the concrete floor. He pushed open the large doors to the stage room. As he looked around Dream noticed no one was there. Dream jumped up on the stage to try and get a better view and try and find George. He sat down crisscross on the stage and yawned, realizing he should’ve stayed in the dressing room and napped.

George entered the stage room reading something on his notepad when he looked up to see none other than Dream, trying not to fall asleep on the stage.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” George joked; _oh god damn I complimented him again._ Dream looked up startled, “you have a dressing room for that.”

“mm, wanted to find you.” The sleepy boy grumbled, barely aware of any words leaving his mouth. George blushed profusely at the statement, realizing Dream was putting off a well needed nap just to see him. George put his hand out for the exhausted boy, who took it, and too lost in his own mind didn’t let go. If possible, George blushed more while leading them to the booth where George worked. Once they got up there, Dream grabbed a foldable chair and pulled it up next to George’s. Dream puts his head down on the desk and simply grumbled and tried to scoot closer to the techie.

“mm cold”

“That’s your fault, you’re wearing a damn crop top.” George replied, only just realizing with Dream’s arms folded under his head that he could see Dream’s stomach and happy trail. Without noticing he hit a water bottle off the desk that jolted “sleeping beauty” awake who jumped into George.

“be quiet, ‘m sleeping” the boy said trying to curl into George’s arm.

“need my arm to work.” George said wiggling his arm a little bit, trying to shake the clingy man off his arm. Dream let go of his arm and George gave a sigh of relief which was cut short when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head buried on his chest. George relaxed and got back to his work till he heard the booth door open. His head snapped up, startled. He was scared to see who it was with a young man wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect shorter chapters and longer time between uploads. my schedule is getting pretty packed but ill try my best for yall

George whipped his head around, terrified to see who might be at the door. Luckily for him it was the singer’s friend. The singer, who’s wrapped around his waist with his head buried in his chest asleep.

“oh you have him, thought he got kidnapped.” Sapnap said walking in and closing the door lightly behind him.

“You worry he’s gotten kidnapped a lot.” George responded, turning back to his work.

“ya, I do, it’d be bad.”

George just made a sound of understanding before saying “he’s very cuddly.”

“Ya he gets like that when tired. You’re nice, I like you. Dream does too, just don’t, kill him or anything.” George was baffled, did he really expect him to get involved with dream? Why does everyone think that? Does it seem like George likes dream? His thoughts were cut short when dream adjusted.

“mm, turn towards me” dream grumbled still mostly asleep. George complied and almost immediately dream shuffled more into his lap to be more comfortable. George and Sapnap sat in silence for a few moments, making sure dream fell back asleep.

“How tired was he? He’s been asleep for ages at this point.”

“ya, show days are always a bit tiring. He should wake up soon, don’t worry.”

“I won’t.” George absently thread his fingers through Dream’s hair with his right hand and continued to write with the other. Dream grumbled a bit more and tried to bury his head further into George without success.

“I’ll leave you to your work, tell him to find me when he wakes up.” Sapnap said, leaving quietly. George continued to play with Dream’s hair for a little bit until he realized what he was doing. _What the hell? That’s a thing couples do and I’m definitely not in a relationship with the man. Especially because he’s a man and I’m very not gay, incredibly not gay. Not gay, ya, not gay._


End file.
